New Zealand (Annabelle Hilary Kirkland)
(NOTE: I am aware that there is already a New Zealand in Hetalia, this is merely my version of New Zealand. Thank you.) Annabelle Hilary Kirkland (アナベルヒラリーカークランド) is a fancharacter for Hetalia: Axis Powers and she represents New Zealand. Attributes 'Appearance' Annabelle has short dark brown hair that has a small curl sticking out towards the left. She also has a large hair curl more towards the left that resembels a ram's horn (much like the canon New Zealand). Her eyes are dark green and her skin is lightly tanned. She has small and lean body build. She also has bushy eyebrows like Arthur, she calls them the bane of her exsistance. She often wears simple but clean clothes, more often than not this consists of a plain t-shirt, a pair of jeans, sneakers, a black scarf and, sometimes, a blue, white and red tri-coloured beret. When Annabelle goes horseback riding or takes part in equestrian events she wears a black wool turtleneck, a dark grey goosedown vest, a black wool double brested blazer with three silver buttons, white dress gloves with silver clasps, nicely fitting black slacks, black riding boots made of 100% pure Italian leather and a black riding helemt. During times of war when she is involved she wears the uniform of the Air-Commodore-in-Chief of the Royal New Zealand Air Force. She also wears every medal that can be awarded to a New Zealand soldier, including the Victoria Cross. However, at Gallipoli and Greece, Annabelle would wear the uniform of the New Zealand army. At the royal wedding, and other events like it, Annabelle wore a strapless satin dress that was an ocean blue colour and that gathered to the left at the waist. Covering the gathers was a midnight blue velvet bow. She also wore white satin gloves, black stockings and black pumps. In the Nekotalia version she is a dark brown short haired cat that wears a small black scarf around her neck. She also has scars on her stomach from Gallipoli. In the Nyotalia version, she looks similar except without the curl and she's a few inches taller and she wears a New Zealand flag bandana around her right wrist. 'Personality and Interests' Despite still being a young nation, Annabelle is very mature and kind and she is very highly respected by the nations that know her well. She is a very loyal nation and has stood by nations that she is very close to at times of war and grief. She doesn't express her emotions very often and puts on a strong face and keeps a 'stiff upper lip'. However, when she does express her emotions, she is known to be very emotional and sometimes 'very scary'. She is also very down-to-earth and rooted and has a rather small ego; she says this is because she isn't noticed often and that she isn't very big. She has also been called 'stubborn' as she sticks by her causes and beliefs and it isn't very likely that she'll back down. Annabelle is very outdoorsy and athletic and enjoys playing sport, inparticular rugby. Although she also enjoys swimming, cricket, soccer and, best of all, equestrian. Annabelle often takes part in equestrian events and she owns five horses. She also enjoys music and has been called a 'very talented singer', she says that she is very proud of the music that comes out of her country and of the musical talent in her country. She tends to favour Maori waiatas and the haka and she is very good at them. Food is another one of Annabelle's loves and she is often up for 'any sort of grub, even Arthur's'. She has a food fesitival that she attends if she's able to, which is very often. Annabelle tends to favour fish and chips and 'a good old fashioned Sunday roast dinner' and enjoys them very much. Annabelle has been known to be a 'tree hugger' as she cares deeply for the environment and despite not signing the Kyoto Protocol, she does her part in taking care of the environment. She also cares deeply for animals, especially horses and her endangered animals. Annabelle is very much a free spirit and Arthur found it hard to tie her down and get her to become a British colony when he first started colonizing her. Annabelle says that it's because of her free spirit that she loves horse riding so much. She is also very punctual and often shows up to meetings and conferences before the other countries. 'Name' Annabelle is a French name and it means 'grace and beauty'. Hilary is a reference to Sir Edmund Hilary, a very famous New Zealander and Kirkland obviously comes from Arthur Kirkland, a country Annabelle has long seen as a mother/father figure. For a sort time, she was known as 'the hellhole of the Pacific', however, she doesn't like to talk about this time as it is a great source of pain for her. Relationships 'The Countries' 'England/UK/Britain (Arthur Kirkland)' Arthur is very much like a mother figure, mother because of how kind and nutureing he was towards her. He took her under his wing and taught her English, cricket and many other English things. When he fed her his food Annabelle said it was 'pretty good', much to Arthur's delight. However, there were times of great tension between the two of them. One of these times was the Maori Land Wars, and the time of the 'hellhole of the Pacific', during these times, there was little if any contact between them. But as time wore on, the two of them became close again. These days, they have a very good relationship and Annabelle admires him greatly. 'France (Francis Bonnefoy)' Francis was around a lot when Annabelle was growing up and she saw him as an uncle figure when she was younger. Francis has shown that he cares about her as he openly showed his dissaproval towards Arthur for allowing her to fight in both World Wars, despite her saying it was her choice. After the Rianbow Warrior disaster, Annabelle and Francis became estranged from each other. Thankfully however, the two of them reconciled and they are on better terms now. However, it has been hinted that Annabelle doesn't trust as much as she once did. 'The Netherlands' The Netherlands was the first European country to find New Zealand, although this ended very badly as a few Dutch sailors were killed by the natives. These days they have a much better relationship and they sit next to each other at World Meetings. 'Australia (Jack Hawke Kirkland)' Jack and Annabelle have a very close sibling relationship. Despite being very competitive with each other they care deeply for each other. They fought at Gallipoli and defended Greece together and both claim to be each other's best friend. However, many countries suspect that Jack's feelings for Annabelle go further than just as best friends. Jack often denies this though. 'Canada (Matthew Williams)' Matthew and Annabelle have a very good friendship mostly founded on that the two of them are often forgotten. Matthew and Annabelle often have pleasent chats and it has been hinted that the two of them have very strong feelings for each other. The two of them deny this however. 'Greece (Heracles Karpusi)' After helping to defend Greece in WWII, Annabelle and Heracles have become very good friends. They sometimes have naps together and they talk to each other (well, Annabelle talks, Heracles just falls asleep). They honour the men who last their lives for Greece every year. It has been hinted Heracles has strong feelings of some sort for Annabelle as he admitted to Jack once tha he 'absolutely detests seeing her with Matthew'. It is unclear if this is becuase he loves her or he feels protective of her for one reason or another. 'Turkey (Sadiq Adnan)' Annabelle fought against Sadiq at Gallipoli, now ANZAC Cove, in WWI and neither of them have forgotten that. However, Sadiq respects Annabelle because of how well she fought and how determined she was to win. Annabelle also respects Sadiq for his skill and for winning the battle at Gallipoli. 'Germany (Ludwig)' Annabelle and Ludwig do a lot of trading together and they get on a lot better than they did in the two World Wars. However, Annabelle has said that she didn't Germany and that she only fought him because of Arthur. She had congratulated him for trying his best after both World Wars, Annabelle sincerely meant this although Ludwig was pretty confused. These days, if Ludwig shows up in Wellington they go out and have a drink. Ludwig has much respect for this small yet persistent country. 'Russia (Ivan Braginsky)' Despite fighting together in both World Wars Ivan and Annabelle didn't start diplomatic relations until 1941. It is highly likely, almost certain, that Ivan has strong romantic and/or obsessive feelings for Annabelle. Annabelle, on the other hand, merely pities him for being seen as insane and she acts compassionate and kind towards him becuase of that pity. Although it does sometimes seem like she has actual feelings for him. However, she denies it when she's asked about it. 'South Korea (Im Young Soo)' Annabelle and Im Young are currently working closely together to make 'Health Bots' that care for the edlerly. They have thus far proven to be successful. They get along well but Annabelle is annoyed by Im Young constantly 'claiming' her breasts for South Korea. 'Military Fiji (Joeli Maikelekelevesi)' Joeli and Annabelle are very much like fire and ice. Annabelle says she despises Joeli and she openly shows her hatered of him by ignoring him, insulting him and even physicaly hurting him. She says that she finds Joeli 'dispicable' as he overthrew his father to gain control of Fiji. Joeli himself often acts lecherously towards Annabelle, which only makes things worse for him. 'Fiji (Sitiveni Maikelekelevesi)' Sitiveni represents the Fiji that was democratic before the military coup. He and Annabelle got along well with each other and Annabelle has often said that she prefers Sitiveni over his son. After the military coup in 2006, Annabelle hasn't seen much of Sitiveni and she is very upset because of this. 'Tonga (Toluta'u Faka'osifolau)' Annabelle and Toluta'u are on very good terms with each other and consider themselves as close friends. The two of them enjoy wtaching rugby together and playing against each other. They have good diplomatic relations and are always happy to see each other. 'Samoa (Iloai Olopoto)' Iloai is one of the few female friends Annabelle has and the two of them are very close. If Iloai needs to tell the other countries something Annabelle will often volunteer to tell them herself. There is strong feeling of trust between the two of them. 'Aotearoa (Mama Aotearoa)' Mama Aotearoa was Annabelle's mother and they had a very loving relationship. She defended Annabelle and protected her, but she also taught her to care for nature, which highly influenced Annabelle's 'tree hugger' personality. But when Arthur arrived and colonized New Zealand, Aotearoa had to hand over Annabelle to Arthur. After much persuasion from Koro, Aotearoa did give Annabelle over to Arthur. After that, she vanished without a trace and she hasn't been seen since. Annabelle misses her greatly and wishes she could see her again. 'Hawaiki (Papa Hawaiki)' Papa Hawaiki was like a father to Annabelle. He was also deeply in love with Mama Aoteroa and together with Annabelle and Koro they were like a family. But very early on in Annabelle's life he vanished and was never seen again. This broke Mama Aoteaora's heart and deeply hurt Annabelle. She still misses him greatly and she often wonders where he went. 'Native New Zealand (Koro)' Koro arrived with the Maori people and he was like a grandfather to Annabelle, hence his name (Koro is the Maori word for grandfather). After Papa Hawaiki vanished, Koro became the main male influence in Annabelle's life and after Mama Aotearoa vanished he took great care of her before she was taken away by Arthur. After that, they didn't see each other for several decades except for fleeting glances. But after WWII Arthur reunited them. Annabelle and Koro have been close ever since and they are often seen visiting Marae together. When Annabelle needs advice or if she just needs to talk to some one she goes straight to Koro. 'The People' 'Kate Sheppard' Annabelle highly respected Kate as she made it possible for women in New Zealand to vote and made New Zealand the first country to give women the right to vote. The two of them were close friends and Annabelle admired her greatly. 'Sir Keith Park' Keith and Annabelle were very good friends and they fought together in both World Wars. Annabelle says that it's because of Kieth she loves flying and wears the air force uniform. She keeps a picture of him wherever she goes. Annabelle has admitted that she was deeply in love with Keith despite the fact he was married. She only admitted this to Jack. 'Peter Jackson' Annabelle greatly admires Peter Jackson and she loves his movies. She calls him 'a class-A kiwi' and says he helped to get New Zealand noticed overseas. 'Paul Henry' Annabelle loves Paul Henry's sense of humour and he was the main reason she watched Breakfast. She was shocked when he resigned and she was also deeply saddened when he left for the States. But she was very happy when he came back and she says he's the reason she listens to the radio. 'The Topp Twins' Annabelle adores the Topp Twins and they never fail to make her laugh. She says that whenever she's feeling down she just pops their DVD on she feels better. 'The All Blacks' As rugby is New Zealand's national sport Annabelle adores the All Blacks and she calls them 'her boys'. She knows all of them and they all know who she is and that she's the representation of New Zealand. It has been hinted that she has had romantic relationships with some of the All Blacks as Jack says that the reason he doesn't go drinking with them anymore is because he 'doesn't like hearing how good Annabelle is in the sack when they get smashed'. 'Other Athletes' In general, Annabelle adores her athletes and she will not hesitate to boast their achievements as often and as much as she can. 'Her Bosses' In general she's happy with her Prime Ministers, although she doesn't like calling them her boss as she believes that she doesn't 'need any kind of boss'. She is currently happy with John Key. * 'Michael Joseph Savage: '''One of Annabelle's favourite Prime Ministers. She admired him for everything he did for the people of New Zealand during the Great Depression and she agreed with him when he declared New Zealand's allience with Britain during the Second World War. * 'Peter Fraser: Annabelle had a lot of respect for Peter Fraser as he had to lead the country during the Second World War. She also resepcted him as he worked hard for the Maori people to be seen as equals with the Europeans. * 'David Lange: '''Annabelle was very fond of David Lange and she whole heartedly agreed with him when she delcared New Zealand and New Zealand waters to be nuclear-free. He is one of Annabelle's favourite Prime Ministers, and she says that she enjoyed his company and 'sharp wit'. 'The Pets 'Ira' Ira is Annabelle's per kiwi and he's been with her since childhood. He is very jolly and adores Annabelle. He got his name because of how watchful he was of Annabelle when she was younger (his name means watchful). 'Taonga' Taonga is Annabelle's pet tuatara. Like Ira, he has been with Annabelle since her childhood and he adores her. He got his name as he's precious to Annabelle (his names means treasured possesion or person). 'Tangaroa' Tangaroa is Annabelle's pet taniwha (a maori guardian spirit) and he was a gift from Mama Aotearoa and he has been with Annabelle since the very beginning, longer than Ira or Taonga. He's usually very shy and reserved but he will protect Annabelle and New Zealand when Annabelle asks him to. He is named after the Maori god of the sea and it's inhabitants. 'Her dog' Annabelle owns a sheepdog that she got as a puppy just after WWII. She is very cheerful and helpful and, surprisingly enough, she's best friend's with Eddie. She doesn't has a name as some farmers, and Annabelle, believe it's bad luck to name a sheepdog so she's often called dog, doggie or girl. 'Eddie' Eddie is Annabelle's pet sheep, he's been around since she officialy became a British colony and he's very calm and laid-back. Surprisingly, he's best friend's with Annabelle's sheepdog. Annabelle named him Eddie because 'he looked like an Eddie'. 'Wit' Wit is one of Annabelle's five horses. She is a grey Anglo-Arabian horse. She is the youngest of Annabelle's horses and she is very good at show jumping. She is generally very shy and timid but she is very well behaved. She was named Wit as she is very witty and intelligent. 'Talent' Talent is one of Annabelle's five horses. She is a chestnut Anglo-Arabian horse. She is the second youngest of Annabelle's horses and she is Wit's older sister, she is very good at all equestrian events. She is very loud and outspoken and is very wild. She was named Talent due to her being described as a 'talented horse prodigy'. 'Courage' Courage is one of Annabelle's five horses. He is a black Arabian horse. He is the third youngest of Annabelle's horses and the youngest boy, he is very good at racing. He is very persistent and will give anything a go, he is also very loyal. He was named Courage after he risked his won life trying to save Annabelle from drowning in a creek. 'Victoria' Victoria is one of Annabelle's five horses. She is a bay Czech Warmblood. She is the second oldest of Annabelle's horses and the oldest girl, she is very good at dressage. She is very polite, charming and gentle. She was named Victoria after queen Victoria and she was a gift to Annabelle from Arthur. 'Albert' Albert is one of Annabelle's five horses. He is a dark brown Hungarian Warmblood. He is the oldest of Annabelle's horses, he is very good at dressage. He is very calm, intelligent, has a good despositian, has a very noble bearing, is modest and very elegant. He was named Albert after queen Victoria's husband Albert Coburg and he was a gift to Annabelle from Arthur. 'Trivia' *Annabelle's birthday isn't the day she became independent, but the day she had her first parliament. There is much debate concerning the independence of New Zealand. *Annabelle is fluent in English, French, Dutch, Maori and New Zealand Sign Language. *Annabelle says that 'her boys' refers to 'all men and women who go over seas to represent their country'. She just can't be bothered saying that. *Annabelle's curl is her e-zone but when it's pulled, not only does it make her aroused, but it also causes earthquakes in random places, so she doesn't like people pulling it. It still happens though. *New Zealand is currently the Rugby World Cup champion. *Despite being told otherwise by numerous other people, she believes Mama Aotearoa and Papa Hawaiki are out there somewhere. *Annabelle turning up to World Meetings before all the other nations is a reference to how New Zealand is the country closets to the international date line and so she sees the day first.